Deidara & A Kitty
by yuzuyuiko
Summary: For Sweet Drabbles of Art Couple Kucing berwarna merah mengganggu hari libur Deidara. Tunggu, Kucing itu menampakkan sosok Pria tampan, namanya sama dengan kucing itu, Sasori! ""Pelihara kucing itu untukku, kutitipkan padamu. Suatu saat aku akan kembali, dan menjadi salah satu anggota Akatsuki bersamamu."


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC(s), Neko Sasori, Ide pasaran.**

**Pair: SasoDei**

**Rated: T**

**Here is Da's Present**

**For Sweet Drabbles of Art Couple**

**Sasori: 5th**

**Deidara: 16th**

**Deidara & A Kitty**

**.**

Hari ini aku dibebas tugaskan dari misi Akatsuki yang semakin hari semakin padat. Alasannya, aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan tenaga untuk misi-misi yang telahku selesaikan sebelumnya. Lagi pula sekarang bahu kiriku juga terluka karena sayatan kunai, ya aku akui saat itu aku memang ceroboh tidak melihat serangan lawan menggunakan kunai dari belakang dan juga sampai hari ini aku masih belum punya parter pengganti. Jadi, keadaan ini bisa aku gunakan untuk meminta hari libur kepada Pein Yahiko Learder kami, Akatsuki.

...

Pagi ini rencana Deidara adalah menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobati lukanya dan membuat beberapa bentuk karya seni baru miliknya, ya tanah liat. Namun sepertinya tubuh Deidara belum bisa menerima sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos masuk ke jendela kamarnya. Selimut yang tebal itu pun kembali ditarik dan mengubur diri didalamnya, dan tidur menyamping. Setelah beberapa saat Deidara merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dibelakang punggungnya, Deidara terus menyiku sesuatu berbulu yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Rrrr.."

"Haa?"

Deidara membuka matanya dengan cepat, merasakan sesuatu benda hangat berada dibelakang punggungnya. Jantung pemuda perambut blonde ini mulai berdetak kencang dan tetap membuka matanya dengan siaga didalam selimut. Perlahan Deidara dengan berani menjauhkan diri dari selimut yang ia pakai dan melompat dari kasurnya.

"..."

Mata Azure itu terbuka lebar saat melihat sesuatu berdenyut dari selimut tebalnya. Ia sangat yakin itu bukan bantal, dengan berani Deidara membuka selimut itu sambil mempersiapkan bom ledak C1 miliknya. Ia takut kalau-kalau itu sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Hoam..ng..rrr"

"Kucing!"

Betapa terkejutnya Deidara melihat sosok manusia berambut merah yang sangat manis bertubuh kecil, menggunakan jubah ( mirip seperti kain yang digunakan edotensei namun berwarna hitam ) namun memiliki daun telinga merah mirip kucing, ia juga punya ekor kucing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini kucing?" , sudut siku-siku terbentuk disudut kening Deidara, yang tak suka tidurnya diganggu.

Kucing itu hanya menatap tingkah laku aneh pria berambut kuning didepannya, dan tidak merespon pertanyaan Deidara. Kucing itu berkedip dan sesekali menggerakkan kedua telinganya.

'_Ya ampun benar-benar menggemaskan un...' _, Deidara membatin.

"Tapi, tunggu dulu! Walaupun kau lucu bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya masuk ke kamarku kau tau un?"

Kucing tidak merespons. Hening.

"Jangan diam saja un!"

"De.."

"Haa?"

"Deidara."

"...", mulut Deidara sedikit terbuka melihat kucing itu juga dapat berbicara layak manusia walaupun tak begitu lancar. Ia juga sempat merutuki dirinya mengajak berbicara seekor hewan.

"K-Kau bisa bicara?"

Kucing itu hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu, k-kau punya nama un?"

Kucing merah itu kembali mengangguk. Deidara meneguk ludahnya dan duduk di kasurnya untuk bertanya lebih banyak kepada kucing misterius itu.

"Nama mu un?"

"Saso.."

Deidara sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Sasori...Akasuna Sasori nyan.."

"Hahh?"

Deidara sedikit terkejut, ia baru tau nama kucing bisa begitu panjang. Sementara reaksi kucing bernama Sasori itu hanya diam.

"Jadi ku panggil Sasori un?"

Anehnya si kucing malah menggeleng. Deidara agak bingung dan kembali bertanya. "Lalu sebenarnya nama mu siapa un?"

"Sasori."

Sial Deidara mencoba merendam emosinya, terbersit dipikirannya kalau ia sedang bertemu dengan kucing mirip manusia dan mencoba mengerjainya. "Sasori kan? Nah, Sasori.. kau akan ku panggil Sasori un."

"grr!"

"AH!"

Mata kucing itu berubah menjadi merah sepenuhnya, wajah lucunya berubah menjadi wajah menyeramkan. Deidara tak mengerti dengan apa yang ada didepannya dengan tak sadar menjauhkan dirinya dari tempat kucing itu berada.

"Deidara.."

Deidara menjadi sedikit ketakutan mendengar suara halus dan tenang yang keluar dari kucing itu. Karena takut terperangkap jebakan aneh atau sesuatu yang buruk Deidara menutup matanya dan bersandar ditembok kamarnya.

"Deidara..."

'Tunggu, suara itu terdengar sedikit lebih tenang.'

Deidara membuka sedikit demi sedikit matanya, dan terkejut mendapati seorang pria yang menurutnya cantik dan manis, memiliki mata Hazel coklat yang jernih. Deidara membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan beberapa kali berkedip untuk memastikan itu bukan hanya halusinasinya. Pria itu mendekat sedikit senyum tipis terukir dibibir manisnya. Deidara tidak bisa memalingkan matanya kearah lain. Didalam pikirannya ia masih bingung, kemana perginya kucing tadi?

"Ka-kau siapa?"

"Sasori."

'Kucingnya?! Ja-jadi dia Sasori yang sebenarnya?'

"K-kau bertubuh kucing?"

"Bukan, kucing itu sebenarnya adalah kucing biasa berwarna merah bata."

"L-Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku menyukai kucing itu, jadi aku selalu mengikutinya. Tak kusangka dia sampai ketempat ini dan bertemu denganmu." , Sasori mendekat pada deidara dan menahan pergelangan tangannya. Menyadari Sasori semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya Deidara hanya bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk sedikit lebih jauh dari pria didepannya.

"Tapi, kanapa kau bisa tiba-tiba muncul disini un?"

"Aku memakai henge no jutsu, tidak kusangka jurus itu membuatku sulit berbicara normal."

"Lalu kenapa kau marah, bagaimana dengan perubahan bentuk kucing itu."

"Aku hanya bermain-main saja"

"Apa?! Cih Sudah kuduga un!"

Sasori hanya tersenyum dan mempererat tubuhnya dengan Deidara dan berbisik pelan. "Kau cantik Deidara. Kau..."

Wajah Deidara bersemi. "Aku pria danna!"

Sasori sedikit terkehkeh. "Danna?"

Sadar akan ucapannya Deidara langsung menundukan kepala. "Sa.."

"Jangan, panggil saja aku begitu. Tidak masalah." , Sasori mengapit kedua pipi Deidara. Tentu saja Deidara tidak bisa menahan pipinya yang mulai bersemi merah. "Aku.."

"Pelihara kucing itu untukku, kutitipkan padamu. Suatu saat aku akan kembali, dan menjadi salah satu anggota Akatsuki bersamamu."

Deidara mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Apa itu kalimat perpisahan untuk saat ini? "Tapi Sasori no danna, kau mau kemana un?"

Sasori tersenyum tipis. "Ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Begitukah un? Baiklah." , Deidara sedikit tertunduk lesu. Entah kenapa perasaannya seperti akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Sasori menatap mata Azure didepannya dengan tenang. Berusaha memberi sinyal agar Deidara percaya padanya. Deidara hanya tersenyum.

"Bahu mu?"

"Luka un.."

"Dasar anak ceroboh.." , Sasori untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum dengan hangat kepada seseorang seraya memberi sebuah ramuan penyembuh.

"Gunakan itu pada bahumu. Deidara aku menyukaimu."

Sekali lagi Sasori tersenyum dan menghilangkan jarak antara mereka.

Cup

"Da-Danna.." , kedua pipi Deidara kembali merona.

"Ya?"

"Aku.. juga..."

**Bofff**

"..."

Sepertinya sesuatu terjadi sehingga Sasori pergi begitu cepat, apalagi Deidara belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namun Deidara tetap percaya akan janji Sasori yang akan kembali menemuinya."

"Aku akan menjaga kucing manis ini untuk Danna." , Deidara tersenyum.

**#FIN**

**1000 Word!**

**Review?**


End file.
